


Sherlollipops - The Best

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly models lingerie, Sherlock gives his opinion, teasing ensues, and Toby the cat is disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



"This is the best I've ever seen."

Molly gave Sherlock the side-eye as he made his declaration. "Really?" she asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow. "The best ever? Out of how many?"

He shrugged and continued sliding his hands over the satiny green nightie that was the only clothing Molly currently wore. "Out of all the ones you've ever worn. Haven't seen many others actually on a sexual partner before."

"Not even 'The' Woman?" Molly prodded teasingly.

He shook his head, eyes still focused on her neckline, skimming one finger lightly along the curve of her breast and making her shiver with want. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' obnoxiously. "She did look good in my coat, however."

Oho, now he was teasing her? Molly tossed her head and marched out of the bedroom without another word. She heard Sherlock cursing and scrambling from his perch on her bed, and grinned to herself as she crossed the darkened living room. "Molly? Molly, what did I - you were teasing me, and I was just teasing...you...back..."

He'd fallen silent as she turned to face him, having shucked her nightie and reached her goal. "So? Which one wore it best?" she asked, spinning in place and holding his coat collar close to her throat. Narrow bits of body showed through the unbuttoned garment - her cleavage, a flash of thigh, her belly - and Sherlock was staring at her in the dimness as if hypnotized. "Well? Which one?" Molly prodded, flashing a seductive smile at him.

"You," Sherlock replied hoarsely. "Definitely you." Then he took four long steps, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her back to the bedroom with a predatory gleam in his eyes that made Molly shiver all over as she wound her arms round his neck.

As he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them, he added: "Although she never wore it during sex - and that, in case you were wondering, Miss Hooper, is what will be happening next."

Molly's delighted laugh was muffled by the closed door, but loud enough to startle her cat, Toby, into opening one eye and glaring disapprovingly in her direction from his perch on the sofa.

Humans, he would never understand them.


End file.
